peelfandomcom-20200213-history
11 May 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-05-11 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc). If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki. *Winners of a recent competition to win a limited Levitation single are drawn. In addition, a competition question is set to win a Ned's Atomic Dustbin live video. *File 3 has better sound quality Sessions *Dr Phibes And The House Of Wax Equations #1 recorded 18th April 1991. L.A. Woman released on promo CD single - Mr Phantasy 50 Seel Street SA3208 *Melvins only session, recorded 17th February 1991, repeat, first broadcast 10 March 1991 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Start of program on Files 1 & 3 (JP - Outrageous fun for all the flimay - I think that should be family) *Barbel: Inferno () Imaginary *Ragga Twins: The Homeless Problem (album - Reggae Owes Me Money) Shut Up And Dance SUAD LP2 *Earwig: 'Driving You Mad, Slowly (12 inch-Might EP)' (La-Di-Da Productions) *Babes In Toyland: Laugh My Head Off (mini-album - To Mother) Twin/Tone TTR 89208-1 (mistakenly announced as 'Catatonic') *Ballou Canta ft Diblo Dibala: Welle Welle (album - Ballou Canta) Saxone *'File 4 cuts in' *Melvins: Way Of The World (session) *Rhythm Damage: Malfunction "The sound of young Tamworth" *News *Force Majeure: Alpha Centauri (12") SRT91S2825 *Fudgetunnel: Boston Baby (album - Hate Songs In E Minor) Earache *Dr Phibes And The House Of Wax Equations: Burning Cross (session) *Chapterhouse: April (album - Whirlpool) Dedicated DEDLP 00 *Slowjam: Old Joe (album - Crabapple) Stator STR 001 *Silicon Soul: Who Needs Sleep Tonight? (12") Disko B BB 1 *Nicholas Maffe And His Oriental Orchestra: Miserlou *Gallon Drunk: Miserlou (B-side) Clawfist *'File 4 ends' *Admiral Bailey: A Nuh Sin (7") Digital-B *Wimp Factor 14: Train Song () Harriet *Melvins: Euthanasia (session) ...'' Tape machine plays far too slowly so aborted'' *MC Buzz B: Follow (album - Words Escape Me) Polydor 849 067-2 *Melvins: Euthanasia (session) *'File 1' ends and File 2 begins *Orchids: Women Priests And Addicts (Unholy Soul) Sarah *'File 3' ends during above track *Olive Lawn: Roses (album - Sap) Nemesis (dedicated to Daniel contestant on 15 to 1 with Mudhoney T Shirt) *Cyberaktif: Acid Cripple (album - Tenebria Vision) Wax Trax! Europe WAX 118 *Bo Diddley: Put The Shoes On Willie *Dr Phibes And The House Of Wax Equations: Dreaming (session) *Dr Phibes And The House Of Wax Equations: Insomnia (session) *Mouthfart: You Know I'm Gonna (v/a 7" - Bllleeeeaaauuurrrrgghhh! - The Record) Slap A Ham #7 *Hi-Ryze: Ride The Rhythm (12" - Hi-Ryze EP) Brainiak BRAINK 07 *News *Half Japanese: Everybody Knows *Wedding Present: Carolyn (album - Seamonsters) *Mav Cacharel: Mayi Yamoungwa (album - Mav Cacharel) Lusafrica *Fall: Idiot Joy Showland (album - Shift-Work) Cog Sinister *'File 5 begins' *Melvins: Theme (session) *Mad Professor: Hijack To Jamaica (Dub Me Crazy Part 11) Ariwa *Babes In Toyland: Spit To See The Shine (mini-album - To Mother) Twin/Tone TTR 89208-1 (mistakenly announced as 'Mad Pilot') *Nick Abrahams: Billy The Kid (album - All Said And Done) Elite *Moody Boys Introducing Screamer: 91 Rock Steady (7" - What Is Dub?) Love EVOL 3 *Moody Boys Introducing Screamer: What Is Dub? (Delightful Edit) (7" - What Is Dub?) Love EVOL 3 *Dr Phibes And The House Of Wax Equations: L.A. Woman (session) *Melvins: Leach (session) *Papa Wemba & Viva La Musica: Les Sabots *''... end of programme .... *'File 5 ends at end of programme and news''' File ;Name *1) John Peel 19910511 - 128 kbps Part 1.mp3 *2) John Peel 19910511 - 128 kbps Part 2.mp3 *3) 1991-05-11 Peel Show R160.mp3 *4) John Peel 11 May 1991 *5) John Peel 11 May 1991 2 ;Length *1) 1:34:32 *2) 1:33:58 *3) 1:33:52 *4) 0:47:59 *5) 0:43:49 ;Other *4-5) Many thanks to Tim ;Available *Part 1: Mooo Server, Part 2 Mooo Server *3) Mooo *4) Mooo *5) Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Competitions Category:Tim's Tapes